Archivo:∞HanabiFireworks∞ Toshiro vs Yukio AMV 1080 HD
Descripción EDIT: WHOA, THANK YOU FOR A THOUSAND VIEWS YOU GUYS. O_O I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THAT MANY! » in HD! » I wanted to upload so bad last week but I had exams and that was more important at the time so yeah, here I am.(((it still feels like it's far from being completed -__-;;))) Although I feel like I've learned a lot with Sony Vegas... Ah well, I guess I'll just keep on learning new things :) » This goes out to all beloved fans of Bleach, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and anime fans every where. DISCLAIMER: 'Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use' 1)Toshiro Hitsugaya amv 2)Bleach amv 3)Bleach anime 4) Toshiro vs yukio amv 5) anime 6) manga 7) bleach, this week 8) toshiro hitsugaya amv, this week 9) toshiro hitsugaya amv, this month 10) toshiro amv, this week 11) toshiro amv, this month 12) hitsuhina amv, this week 13) hitsuhina amv, this month 14) audiomachine 15) two steps from hell to glory 16) epic bleach amv 17) mmv 18) two steps from hell invincible 19) anime Tags: 1. A Certain Magical Index (TV) 2. Air Gear 3. Ashita no Kimi to Au Tame ni (~Till I Reach Your 4. Tomorrow~) (Game) 4.Black Lagoon (TV) 5. Bakuretsu Tenshi 6. Bamboo Blade (TV) 7.Claymore (TV) 8. Casshern Sins (TV) 9. Chaos;HEAd (TV) 10. Clannad (TV) 11. Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) 12. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) 13. D.C.II S.S. ~Da Capo II Second Season~ (TV) 14. Ef - a tale of melodies. (TV) 15. Ef - a tale of memories (TV) 16. Ef - The Latter Tale (Game) 17. Eiken 18. FLCL (Fooly Cooly) 19. Full Metal Panic: Fumoffu 20. Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) 21. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) 22. GANTZ 23. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 24. Gintama 25. Girl Who Leapt Through Time, The (Movie) 26. H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~ (TV) 27. Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (TV) 28. Haruiro Ouse (game) 29. Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) 30. Hell Girl (TV) 31. Hidamari Sketch × 365 (TV) 32. Hyakko (TV) 33. Ikkitousen 34. Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (TV) 35. Kanon (anime) 36. Kemeko Deluxe! (TV) 37. Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho (TV) 38. Kodomo no Jikan (A Child's Time) (TV) 39. Kujibiki Unbalance 40. Lucky Star (TV) 41. Macross Frontier (TV) 42. Maria Holic (TV) 43. Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The (TV) 44. Mezzo Forte (OVA) 45. Minami-ke (TV) 46. Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) 47. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) 48. Myself ; Yourself (TV) 49. Naruto Shippuden (TV) 50. Neon Genesis Evangelion 51. Neon Genesis Evangelion: 1.0 You Are Not Alone 52. One Piece 53. Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) 54. Ouran High School Host Club (TV) 55. Primitive Link (PC) 56. School Rumble 57. School Rumble 2 (TV) 58. Shakugan no Shana (TV) 59. Shakugan no Shana Second (TV) 60. Shuffle! 61. Shugo Chara! (TV) Marineford,Shirohige,War,Unstoppable,one piece manga chapter 573 574 impel down one piece mad wanpi-su portgas.D.ACE gol.D.ace luffy inazuma bon clay buggy jinbei ivankov teach crocodile magellan her sadistic Bon Kurebagi Inazuma Crocodile Buggy, Mr. 3 (Gyarudino), Ace, Crocodile, Mr. Bon 2 (Bentham), Mr. 1 (Bo Ness), Jinbei, Ivankov, Inazuma Teach, auger, Burgess, Doc Q, Stronger, Lafitte, Sengoku, Onigumo, Hannyabal, Magellan, Sardis, Bull Gori, 獄卒, her sadistic, koalas, Mino Minorinokerosu, Zebra Mino Shiryuu Ace, Crocodile, Bon - (Bentham), Jinbei, Gloriosa (Elder Nyon), Ivankov, Inazuma Teach, auger, Burgess, Doc Q, Stronger, Lafitte, Hannyabal, Magellan, 獄卒, her sadistic, koalas, Mino Minorinokerosu, Zebra Mino Shiryuu Roger, buggy, Mr. 3 (Gyarudino), ace, Mark, Jo's, Newgate, Hancock, Jinbei, Rouge, Dorma, Makugai brothers Dikaruban, Squad ゴールド・ロジャー Ｄｒ.ヒルルク ネフェルタリ・ビビ アラバスタ王国 ベラミー スカイピア ゴッド・エネル Clannad After Story amv Soul Eater bleach Beck naruto shippuuden wolf's rain darker than black Basilisk lagoon inuyasha sword of the stranger one piece Seirei no Moribito Sekirei Zero Tsukaima hellsing ultimate romeo juliet last exile Samurai Champloo Asura Cryin Full Metal Panic monster air Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood gantz Fate/Stay Night Ouran High School Host Club K-ON! 07-Ghost Vampire Knight Guilty Canaan Element Hunters Tears to Tiara Princess Lover Eden East W.U.N The Final Act Bakemonogatari Full Metal Vash anime Durarara!! Baka Test Shoukanjuu Fairy Tail Katanagatari Ookami Kakushi To Aru Kagaku no Railgun K-ON! Nodame Cantabile: Finale Sora Woto Darker than Black: Ryuusei Gemin Category Film & Animation License Standard YouTube License Categoría:Vídeos